Elemento da Punição
by Wlad
Summary: Uma plataforma petrolífera dá origem a um incêndio de características anormais, no qual, inadvertidamente, Mulder e Scully acabam se envolvendo e passando por terríveis situações.


****

SINOPSE- Uma plataforma petrolífera dá origem a um incêndio de características anormais, no qual, inadvertidamente, Mulder e Scully acabam se envolvendo e passando por terríveis situações.

ELEMENTO DA PUNIÇÃO

PLATAFORMA PETROLIFERA 767-US

OCEANO ATLANTICO

PROXIMO A COSTA SUDESTE DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS

OUTUBRO 15 10: 25 AM

Sobre as águas do mar e sob os ventos alísios, os operários trabalham agitadamente, cada um realizando sua função técnica. O chefe deles dá ordens de forma incessante, não os deixando nem ter tempo para sentar e descansar.

- Vamos nos apressar! Nunca, em nenhuma época, notou-se condição tão favorável nesta área do País. O ouro negro nos espera. Vamos traze-lo a nós!

Um dos funcionários fala em tom aborrecido:

- Antes fosse pra nós. Na verdade vamos ver muito pouco do dinheiro que isso vale.

O chefe aproxima-se dele.

- Não tiro suas palavras, mas pelo menos teremos oportunidade de provar daquelas grandes cestas de fim de ano que a Black Gold Inc. oferece.

O operário não se sente satisfeito com a afirmação e volta ao seu trabalho junto a uma grande máquina de perfuração instalada na torre da plataforma.

O chefe aproxima-se de um homem que é um operário qualificado, o qual está controlando um painel dessa moderna máquina. Com um fone nos ouvidos, este proveniente de um fio ligado à máquina, o chefe lhe cutuca o ombro e ele tira os fones para ouvi-lo.

- Está conseguindo operar a nova tecnologia sem problemas, Lawrence?

- Sim, tão fácil quanto era jogar o vídeo game do meu filho.

-Pena ele não estar mais aqui, agora, que sua vida melhoraria...

- Eu compraria pra ele tudo o que não pude na época. – diz, frustrado.

- E como está a música aí no fone? - pergunta, cortando o clima de tristeza da conversa.

- Essa idéia de monitoração por som já está me dando dor de cabeça. Ficar ouvindo a água, ainda dá, porém desde quando a broca chegou às rochas, tornou-se insuportável.

- Em quantos metros de profundidade já se encontra? – quer saber o chefe.

Lawrence olha para o número no painel e responde:

- 2.560 metros.

O chefe estranha.

- Já temos muitos metros na rocha e nada de petróleo!

- Talvez o diagrama do técnico estivesse errado; é melhor avisarmos ao patrão.

- Não. Vamos continuar quantos metros de rocha forem necessários, porque se largarmos tudo seremos despedidos. E se foi erro, não foi nosso. E se existe petróleo, será encontrado.

O operário volta-se para a máquina, coloca de volta os fones nos ouvidos e aguarda entediado.

O chefe agora aproxima-se de dois operários que estão usando da força física para puxar algo que lembra um grande torno.

- Pena que a tecnologia não facilitou o trabalho de vocês. – comenta o chefe.

- Que Deus nos livre dessa ajuda. Senão a gente perderia o emprego. – comenta com humor um dos homens .

O chefe sorri, simpaticamente.

Repentinamente Lawrence deixa sua máquina apavorado, correndo para juntar-se aos outros, apavorado.

- Cuidado! Quem foi?!

- Que aconteceu, Lawrence? – pergunta o chefe

- Ouvi gritos. Algum de nós está se machucando! – Lawrence corre em volta da torre, procurando a pessoa ferida.

- Que é isso, cara? Estamos todos aqui, sem problemas.

Lawrence coça a cabeça, intrigado:

- Eu tenho certeza de que ouvi.

Uma estranha idéia vem à sua mente. Ele caminha com receio, lentamente de volta ao seu equipamento de trabalho. Olha para os fones de ouvidos por um instante, pega-os e os coloca de volta. Suas pupilas dilatam-se, sua face empalidece pois está ouvindo através dos fones novamente, gritos e gemidos intermináveis, sons de dor intensa que parecem vir de muitas pessoas.

- Ouço gritos e gemidos... – murmura, com voz enfraquecida pelo pavor.

- De 2.600 metros de profundidade? – admira-se o chefe que já se encontrava ao seu lado.

Lawrence não sabe o que responder. Permanece estático.

Alguns funcionários reclamam.

- Que cheiro ruim! Está sentindo? – pergunta um ao outro.

- Estou, também. O que será isso?

Lawrence observa o painel digital e vê que o sensor de temperatura aumenta descontroladamente. No tubo de aço que sustenta a broca está recostado um homem que limpa o suor do rosto, quando, instantaneamente, aquele tubo de aço torna-se um vermelho reluzente de calor. O homem sente queimar-lhe as costas, sai rapidamente, mas seu corpo torna-se em chamas, caindo no chão metálico.

Todos os outros funcionários abandonaram seus postos de imediato. Alguns tentam ajudá-lo sacudindo junto a ele suas camisas ou o que pudesse, tentando ajudá-lo abafando o fogo, porem em segundos o operário já está com seu corpo carbonizado.

De todos os orifícios e frestas da máquina começa a jorrar chamas.

- Vamos para a lancha, agora! Todos! Evacuem a plataforma!

Aquele grande grupo de homens corre em direção à embarcação ali ancorada.

A máquina explode, arrebentando também a torre, que joga suas imensas vigas de aço sobre os corpos de alguns dos homens em fuga.

Os homens praticamente atiram-se dentro da lancha.

Lawrence, que corria junto a eles, pára e olha para trás, como se não quisesse deixar o local.

Já com quase todos na embarcação, os operários gritam:

- Ei, Lawrence! Vem logo!!

Lawrence percebe o chamado, olha para os companheiros, mas volta-se para trás, novamente.

- Lawrence! Não seja louco! Não dá tempo pra pegar nada! – grita um de seus amigos.

Lawrence corre pela plataforma em direção aos alojamentos simples em que passam todos aqueles meses em alto mar.

Alguns operários resolvem voltar à plataforma para resgatar o amigo, mas ao colocarem os pés ali vêem a sola de suas botas derreterem como queijo na frigideira. Vendo isto, desistem e voltam para a embarcação. Os que tentaram o resgate olham desolados para a plataforma, no ponto em que desaparece o colega.

Entrando nos alojamentos o operário, já com suas botas deixando pegadas emborrachadas no ferro do piso, revira tudo o que há por ali. Algumas coisas já ardem em fogo. Ele encontra uma bolsa de couro ainda intacta. Pode-se ver que dentro da bolsa há fotografias. Ele abraça a bolsa contra o peito e deixa o local correndo.

Na lancha os colegas alegram-se ao ver Lawrence correndo em direção a eles.

As solas das botas dele já não mais existem. Seus pés nús são expostos ao calor e à dor das queimaduras, aumentando assim a sua expressão já sofrida.

Uma pequena explosão acontece no que restou da máquina e uma peça flamejante voa até cair a bordo da lancha. Os homens olham para a peça e tentam apagar o fogo, pisando sobre ela, mas ao fazerem isso, tornam-se tochas humanas em segundos, bem como o fogo se espalha por toda a embarcação em tão poucos instantes, como se tudo estivesse encharcado de combustível.

Logo os tripulantes e a lancha tornam-se um só conjunto em chamas.

Mesmo os que pulam no mar, continuam em chamas até a morte.

Lawrence assiste a cena, parado, perplexo. Parece que a visão tétrica o anestesia da dor que sente nos pés pisando sobre a vermelhidão daquele chão metálico. Lawrence pisca os olhos, assim tentando fazer com que a cada vez que os abrisse pudesse ver que tudo fôra um engano.

Mas o que ele vê é que realmente as chamas desaparecem e a lancha transformara-se em uma casca cinzenta e seus colegas de trabalho esqueletos carbonizados.

O pobre homem com os pés cobertos com bolhas pelas queimaduras aproxima-se da horrível cena. Lágrimas escorrem-lhe ao ver o estado daqueles que haviam sido seus amigos. Salta sobre a lancha, mas não consegue manter-se de pé, pois o lastimável estado dos seus pés o impedem .

Ele geme de dores; aperta os lábios e os olhos. Pelo menos havia salvo a bolsa com as fotos da sua querida família, assim ele pensou.

Lawrence passa a vista novamente nos cadáveres à sua volta. Seu semblante de sofrimento aumenta. Ele fecha a bolsa com a fivela e logo em seguida sente sua visão embaçar. Desmaia.

Antes ele não havia percebido que, dentro da bolsa uma foto em que aparece a figura de sua mulher e do seu bebê está com a ponta do lado esquerdo superior pegando fogo.

****

ARQUIVO X

ATIVIDADE PARANORMAL

O GOVERNO NEGA TER CONHECIMENTO

REFLITA SOBRE SI MESMO

ELEMENTO DA PUNIÇÃO

PALM BEACH, FLORIDA

OUTUBRO 15 7:30 PM

A embarcação ondula na água, junto à praia, levada pela maré.

Pescadores lhe amarram ao dormente de um cais de madeira, onde atracam os barcos pesqueiros. Homens vestindo roupas leves logo avistam Lawrence caído dentro da lancha.

Percebendo que ele deveria ter feito parte do Petroleiro, um dos pescadores que usa bigodes, sacode Lawrence pelos ombros até que ele acorde, com a expressão normal de quem havia dormido por várias horas.

Instintivamente Lawrence pega a bolsa, coloca-a contra o peito, abraçando-a contra si, ainda deitado no chão.

- Como está se sentindo? – pergunta um dos pescadores.

- Como deveria estar me sentindo numa situação como essa?

- O barco era seu? Você não tem cara de ser dono disto aqui não, hein?

- Não estou nem um pouco preocupado com a lancha. Falo dos meus amigos espalhados aqui no chão, mortos. – retruca, indignado.

- Que amigos?

Lawrence olha ao seu redor e nota que os corpos dos seus colegas haviam sumido. Fica aturdido.

Coça nervosamente a cabeça.

- Você quer que a gente o ajude? – pergunta o pescador de bigode.

- Isso aqui é Palm Beach, não é? – pergunta, por sua vez, Lawrence – Meu patrão deve estar hospedado num hotel aqui por perto.

O rude homem faz sinal para que Lawrence se levante.

- Não posso andar! – reclama.

- Por que?

Lawrence olha para seus pés que estão com a pele normal, sem mostra de nenhuma queimadura, como se o fogo não lhe tivesse atingido. Fica cada vez mais confuso. Mesmo assim levanta-se.

HOTEL PARADISE WAVE

PALM BEACH , FLORIDA

OUTUBRO 15 8:16 pm

Com um dos braços passado sobre os ombros do pescador de bigode e com o outro apertando a última lembrança de sua família o operário chega com ar de cansaço no saguão do hotel.

O gerente do hotel ao ver a entrada daqueles homens ali, intervém.

- Senhores, com licença. Vocês não pretendem hospedar-se aqui, pretendem?

O pescador logo percebe a discriminação.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso; nós dois juntos não temos nem dinheiro para uma diária aqui.

O gerente olha para as pessoas que saem dos elevadores e passam pelo saguão como se quisesse pedir desculpas pela presença daqueles dois homens vestidos humildemente.

O operário irritado com o modo com que o dono do estabelecimento os está tratando, solta o amigo e reclama:

- Eu pedi que me trouxessem aqui pra falar com o sr Arnold Seldon a respeito de sua plataforma de petróleo. É importante.

O gerente pensa por alguns instantes, porem vai até o interfone e disca. Ouve o sinal de chamada por alguns segundos.

- O que foi? Não atende? – Lawrence pergunta.

- Não. O senhor Seldon deve ter saído. Deixe-me olhar se a chave do apartamento encontra-se na recepção.

- Estou aqui. Eu ia sair. Por que estão falando em mim? – quer saber Arnold Seldon que saia do elevador no mesmo instante, empunhando um chaveiro.

- Senhor Seldon, Eu tenho que lhe contar algo realmente desagradável que aconteceu na plataforma 767 US. – engole em seco por ter que continuar – Ela... incendiou e todos, menos eu, morreram.

O empresário fica chocado. Seu rosto empalidece. Imediatamente perde a postura que a etiqueta estabelece. Começa a falar berrando, batendo o pé no chão a cada sílaba pronunciada.

- O que? Como isso aconteceu?

- Não sei exatamente. As máquinas começaram a jorrar fogo do seu interior.

- Jorrar fogo? Fogo? Vocês devem tê-la quebrado, seus idiotas! – grita, irado.

- Não, senhor! O fogo veio do subsolo! Tomou toda a plataforma!

- Droga...! O que é isso com você? – refere-se a bolsa na mão de Lawrence – É a documentação dela lá da plataforma?

Arnold arranca-lhe a bolsa num puxão.

O gerente vendo o tumulto e que curiosos já se acumulavam no hall do hotel, pede calma aos dois homens.

- Por favor, tenham calma! Estão estragando a reputação do meu hotel!

Arnold vira-se para o gerente e despeja perdigotos em todas as direções, berrando:

- Dane-se a reputação do seu hotel! Pelo menos ele ainda existe! – volta-se para Lawrence – E você, sabe qual o valor da minha perda?

- Bem menos que a vida de meus amigos! – retruca Lawrence, irado – E entregue a minha bolsa!

- Entrega-la? O que tem aqui, afinal? - abre-a, nervosamente – Que lixo é esse! –fala, pegando uma das fotos.

- Isso são fotos da minha família que perdi há dois anos, num acidente! Respeite-os, por favor!

- Por que não salvou a documentação?

- Porque estava com o nosso chefe. Pegou fogo junto com ele. – explica.

Irritado, o empresário vai pegando foto por foto, amassando-as.

O pescador intromete-se, falando:

- O que você está fazendo, rapaz?

- Se eu perdi tudo, você também vai perder tudo, muito mais!

Agora Arnold tem em mãos a foto com a ponta queimada.

O operário segura os pulsos do patrão:

- Você não pode fazer isso com minha família!

- Por que não?! Sou melhor do que você! Você não vale nada! Não pode nada!

Uma pequena brasa reacende na fotografia.

- Largue isso!

- Você não tem nada que possa pagar o meu prejuízo, então me vingo do jeito que der! – berra.

- Eu vou bater no senhor! – adverte Lawrence.

- E eu vou matá-lo, seu infeliz! – diz, com ódio.

Repentinamente uma chama reacende na fotografia. Seldon a solta.

Surpresos, os dois se afastam. Olham para a fotografia largada no chão.

Num bar, uma foto tirada à distância, de um homenzinho de pele verde e cabeça grande e olhos idem é mostrada a Mulder. Quem lhe mostra a tal foto é um homem de óculos escuros, camisa estampada e sorriso cínico.

- O que achou? Por cento e cinquenta dólares é sua! Eu a tirei em St. Augustine. Não sabe como foi difícil atravessar a mata até chegar lá.

- O que é isto bem aqui? Quase invisível? Esta linha horizontal que vai desde o braço, passa por trás do pescoço e termina no mesmo ponto, no outro braço?

- Provavelmente cicatrizes. Eles devem ter sofrido experiências de sua própria raça. – responde num tom dramático.

- Nesses anos todos no Arquivo X eu aprendi uma definição um tanto diferente da sua. Nos nossos relatórios isso que nós vemos aqui tem o nome de z...

O homem se aproxima mais de Mulder, curioso em aprender algo do conhecimento do Agente.

- Z... ? – instiga o outro a terminar a palavra.

- Ziiiiiiper. – responde Mulder, levantando-se e indo embora

O homem fica confuso e tenta impedir-lhe a saída.

- Espera! Ela é real! Eu a tirei!

- Bah! – esnoba Mulder .

- Eu vou contar como foi. Olha... eu estava em casa; de repente ouvi um barulho tipo assim... daquelas enceradeiras elétricas antigas, eu levantei da minha cama e quando cheguei na janela vi aquela luz forte, tipo assim, aquela que está lá fora, agora!

Mulder volta-se e vê que lá do outro lado da rua, há um clarão por detrás dos prédios. Ele corre direto para ver do que se trata.

O homem fica "a ver navios" e bate nas suas próprias coxas, enraivecido com o pouco caso do Agente.

Fox Mulder chega ao local onde está a luz. Na verdade é fogo que toma boa parte do Hotel Paradise Wave.

Enquanto não chegam os bombeiros, dezenas de pessoas acumulam-se na frente do edifício, como se aquilo fosse um espetáculo.

Mulder entra no tumulto e levantando sua credencial para o alto, grita:

- Agente Especial Fox Mulder do FBI! Quero saber o que houve por aqui! Alguém pode me responder?

As pessoas ao seu redor fazem cara de desentendidas, até que entre eles um brutamontes abre caminho, aproxima-se de Mulder trazendo Lawrence seguro pelo braço.

- Está aqui! Já que você é autoridade, leve esse cara aqui! Esse cara pôs uma bomba incendiária no hotel. Leva ele, antes que o pessoal aqui mude de idéia e resolva linchá-lo! Ele quis matar o patrão e levou um monte de gente junto.

O operário está com hematomas em algumas partes do corpo resultado da fúria de pessoas que viram o momento em que o fogo espalhou-se pelo hotel.

O homem musculoso praticamente joga Lawrence em cima de Mulder.

- Vai, leva ele, pois eu mesmo já estou mudando de idéia.

Mulder observa o calado operário que demonstra medo e remorso no seu semblante.

- Você explodiu uma bomba incendiária ali? – pergunta.

- Não. Mas acho que, de alguma forma, sou culpado do que aconteceu.

Mulder algema Lawrence e o leva.

No carro o operário está sentado no banco traseiro. Ele fica olhando para o teto com tristeza.

Mulder resolve quebrar o silêncio.

- Seu patrão o havia despedido?

- Eu já havia perdido meu emprego. A plataforma petrolífera onde eu trabalhei incendiou e explodiu.

Mulder, através do retrovisor, observa as feições e o olhar do suspeito, para assim analisá-lo, com sua experiência em psicologia.

- Foi você? - pergunta ao preso.

- Não. – responde com ar triste; logo avisa: - Olhe o seu celular tocando.

Mulder atende seu aparelho.

No pátio de um aeroporto Dana Scully chama ao telefone:

- Mulder, sou eu! Acabo de chegar na Florida.

- Ora, que bom ouvi-la! Veio interessada na foto de alienígena, também? Podemos disputá-la no Jogo de Bafo.

- Vim designada para uma missão daqui a três dias. Coincidentemente em Palm Beach e falando nas fotos, valeu a pena comprá-la?

- Não comprei. Era somente uma fraude idiota. Eu acho que é um tipo de importuno pelo qual todo ufólogo passa. Para alguém que trabalha nos Arquivos X não poderia ser diferente .

No carro de Mulder os olhos de Lawrence acendem-se ao ouvir mencionar o local de trabalho do Agente.

- Arquivo X?! Então você é aquele cara que trabalha com alienígenas e tudo que é assunto inexplicável?

- Bom, ainda não tenho experiência em nenhum caso com Saci Pererê ou Mula sem Cabeça...

Lawrence demonstra-se mais animado.

- Que sorte a minha ter sido preso por você! Agora posso contar-lhe o que realmente aconteceu.

- Com quem está conversando, Mulder? - pergunta Scully pelo telefone.

- Resolvendo um caso de incêndio. Depois ligo pra você.

- Um caso de incêndio!?

Mulder desliga o aparelho.

Os dois estão na calçada de uma movimentada avenida. Saíram do carro de Mulder . Vê-se do outro lado da rua uma Delegacia.

O operário fala com olhos lacrimejantes, terminando seu relato.

- Quando ele pegou a foto da minha família na mão, a chama reacendeu nela e pegou fogo nele todo. Depois o fogo correu pelo chão, como se houvesse combustível derramado ali e espalhou-se para outros pontos do saguão. Parecia saber para onde estava indo. Buscava as pessoas onde elas estavam – ele falava com olhos esgazeados – Eu fui o único a sobreviver na plataforma onde trabalhava e também no saguão do hotel. Por isso é que eu acho que sou culpado. – Já fala quase em prantos – Por favor, me prenda! Não permita que esse mal que há em mim machuque mais alguém!

Mulder posiciona-se atrás de Lawrence e liberta-o das algemas.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? Tem que me prender! Não pode ter pena de mim! Como eu disse, não tenho mais ninguém! Minha família morreu há dois anos.- protesta o operário.

- Não é pena! Você não é o culpado do que ocorreu nesses lugares.

- Não? – surpreende-se.

- Para onde você vai, agora, já que eu o libertei?

- Eu...? – pensa um pouco – Eu acho que vou na igreja agradecer a Deus ter sobrevivido a esses dois incêndios.

- Você é religioso?

- Acho... não sei... costumo frequentar bastante.

- Está bem. Boas rezas.

- Obrigado

Os dois ficam parados, olhando um para o outro.

- Pode ir. – diz Mulder.

- Sério mesmo? Não sou mesmo culpado?– o homem não acredita.

- Claro! Vai, vai. – sorrindo, o Agente gesticula com a mão.

Lawrence vai andando pela calçada, mas olhando para trás, de vez em quando.

Mulder volta para o seu carro.

HOTEL PARADISE WAVE

PALM BEACH, FLORIDA

OUTUBRO 15 10:17 pm

Scully anda rápido, passando pelos inúmeros carros de Bombeiros parados diante do edifício. Seu rosto é iluminado pelos flashs das luzes vermelhas vinda dos veículos. Ela carrega consigo uma maleta de medicamentos para queimaduras.

Os bombeiros estão visivelmente nervosos, a todo momento retirando e guardando ferramentas de combate ao fogo.

Dentro do hotel um Bombeiro aproxima-se do balcão em chamas no saguão e atira água com a mangueira, porem as chamas se locomovem sobre a água, fazendo um caminho até atingir a mangueira e em seguida o corpo do homem que a conduz, o qual se queima, e é levado à morte.

Scully aproxima-se de Mulder, que chega ao local neste momento.

- Scully, como está indo aí o controle do incêndio?

- É incrível, Mulder! Os Bombeiros já tentaram água, extintores e nada apaga essas chamas! Elas se alastram por lugares em que não há nenhuma explicação física ou química para que haja combustão.

- Já imaginava. É que essas chamas não são naturais.

- Como assim?

- Elas foram extraídas, acidentalmente, a dois mil e seiscentos metros de profundidade por uma plataforma petrolífera.

- Atingiram alguma camada magmática?

- Não creio, Scully. O que foi expelido foi puro fogo. Além disso, a broca dispunha de uma alta tecnologia de monitoração auditiva, o que permitiu o operário ouvir gemidos e gritos de dor a esta profundidade. Incrível, não?

- Ah, não, Mulder! Outra vez? – ela revira os olhos, cética, e franze os lábios - Talvez o percorrer das chamas pelo tubo tenha causado vibrações sonoras inusitadas.

- Scully, há um ano atrás, num local próximo onde está a plataforma petrolífera, biólogos marinhos encontraram no fundo do mar microorganismos que não se encaixavam em reino algum dos seres vivos que conhecemos, viviam em águas muito quentes, eram termófilos, assim como as bactérias que vivem em fontes termais, como nos geiseres de Yellowstone, vivendo em temperaturas próximas a 100 graus Celsius. E além disso eram sulfídicos assim como algumas bactérias que não precisam de oxigênio e seu metabolismo é baseado na quebra de compostos de enxofre. E se você der uma inspirada bem forte, notará que pode sentir um doce aroma de ...

- ... dióxido de enxofre. – conclui a frase do parceiro e o olha fixamente nos olhos – Mulder, o que você está querendo me fazer acreditar? Que eles perfuraram até atingir o inferno?

- A fé cristã aqui não é sua? Até que você não está tão errada assim!

- Ah, Mulder! – resmunga, insatisfeita – Vou ajudar a cuidar dos feridos.

- Não haverá feridos. Pode guardar tudo na maleta. Se essas chamas tocam no corpo da pessoa ou ela morre ou muito rápido pode ficar curada.

- E quanto a asfixia?

- Ninguém até agora tossiu uma vez sequer. Ou estas chamas enviam os resíduos da combustão a uma dimensão paralela ou lançaram uma marca de xarope muito boa nesta cidade.

Mulder afasta-se da sua parceira e aproxima-se de um funcionário do hotel que carrega uma prancheta com papeis presos a ela.

- Com licença, poderia ver algo para mim, aí?

- Claro! – afirma o funcionário.

- Teria aqui no hotel alguém religioso hospedado?

- Não entendo seu interesse, mas deixe-me dar uma olhada na lista da recepção. Deixe-me ver... – pega a prancheta e lê, deslizando o indicador sobre o papel; seu dedo pára sobre um nome – Aqui... um homem que se identificou como padre: chama-se Domenico Pennance. Deve estar ainda no 603.

- Muito obrigado. – diz Mulder.

Sem perda de tempo, Mulder entra no prédio, apresentando suas credenciais para os Bombeiros que não o impedem.

No saguão, ele encontra vários cadáveres carbonizados. O elevador é um acesso impossível. Dirige-se para as escadas, subindo apressadamente.

Em frente ao prédio a Agente Scully põe luvas brancas, no intuito de examinar os mortos que já foram recolhidos ao rabecão.

- Abra aí, para que eu possa fazer um exame.

O Bombeiro prontamente destranca a porta do veículo. Os já grandes e azuis olhos de Scully arregalam-se mais.

- Não estão aí!? – exclama ela, vendo que apenas sacos para colocar cadáveres estão dentro do baú do carro.

- Como?! – surpreende-se o Bombeiro, esticando o pescoço para conferir.

Dentro do hotel Paradise Wave Mulder sobe direto até o andar onde está hospedado o padre; chega ao corredor do sexto andar. Seus olhos percorrem cada porta em busca do número 603, até identificá-lo numa porta entreaberta.

O padre, um homem de uns quarenta e poucos anos, já está para sair de seu apartamento.

- Padre Domenico, eu sou o Agente Especial Fox Mulder, do FBI e necessito de sua ajuda.

O padre demonstra surpresa.

- Minha ajuda?! Eu fiz algo que chamou a atenção do FBI?

- Não fique assustado, padre. Preciso que saia comigo e me ajude a pensar numa maneira de acabar com o incêndio.

- Como poderia, meu filho? Para isso Deus permitiu a existência dos Bombeiros.

- Por favor, venha comigo, eu sei o que estou dizendo!

Os dois descem as escadas, porem durante o trajeto ouvem gritos histéricos de uma criança.

Mulder entra no corredor gesticulando para que o padre o acompanhe.

Ele percebe que os gritos partem de um apartamento trancado, mas com três chutes bem dados arromba a porta, dando de cara logo na sala com dois cadáveres carbonizados, com copos de cristal nas mãos, ambos debruçados sobre uma mesa baixa de centro, a qual continha várias garrafas de whisky vazias.

O padre benze-se, vendo a cena deprimente e começa a fazer uma oração.

O Agente vê que o fogo vem de um dos quartos ali existentes, que tem a porta aberta, mas com os portais em chamas.

Acuado lá dentro está um menino, de aproximadamente, 6 anos que chora gritando de medo.

- Menino! Menino! Viemos te salvar! – avisa Mulder.

A criança o olha com esperanças.

- Moço, me tira daqui! Eu tô com medo!

Mulder, respeitosamente, volta-se para o religioso:

- Padre, me escute agora: - fala de um modo lento e claro para que o religioso compreenda a situação – é um tanto estranho o que vou dizer, mas você tem que acreditar.

- No que? – pergunta desconfiado.

- Essas chamas neste prédio não são normais, não aconteceram naturalmente. Por algum motivo, elas não atingem pessoas ligadas a Deus.

- Não?! O que quer dizer com isso?

- Por favor, salve aquele menino passando através das chamas desta porta. – pede, quase humilde.

- Não, não dá! Isto que diz é impossível ! - retruca, assustado.

- Eu é que não posso tocá-las, padre. – explica.

- Não posso. – diz nervoso o padre.

Mulder então o olha com desconfiança.

- Hesita tanto... é possível que você tenha consciência de que não é uma pessoa santa?

Domenico muda sua expressão de cordeiro para um semblante enraivecido.

- Eu supunha que surgiria um dia um Agente diante de mim, mas não com um plano tão idiota...!

Mulder não entende.

Domenico desfecha socos no Agente Mulder, que sem esperar aquele gesto não pode reagir.

O homem o pega pelo pescoço e empurra-o de cabeça contra a vidraça da janela da sala, deixando Mulder caído sobre o parapeito, ferindo-lhe a testa.

O padre sai correndo do apartamento sem prestar nenhuma ajuda ao garoto e levando a arma do Agente.

Na rua, Scully observa um cadáver carbonizado trazido pelos Bombeiros sobre uma maca. Seus dedos cobertos pelas luvas brancas de borracha, sujam-se de um pó amarelo claro ao tocar no cadáver. Ela fica examinando o pó nos dedos.

De repente ouve o burburinho dos curiosos que se amontoam, assistindo o incêndio.

- Olha! Bateram no homem! - um fala.

- Ele vai cair dali! - outro grita.

O barulho de cacos de vidro caindo na calçada faz-se ouvir.

Scully dirige seu olhar para cima e divisa seu parceiro quase pendurado na janela, no alto do prédio incendiado.

- Mulder!! – grita e em segundos deixa o local, indo ajudar aquele o qual considera muito mais que um simples parceiro.

No apartamento Mulder sai da janela, onde estivera sentado sobre o parapeito, gemendo de dor e vai para a frente do quarto, onde está o garoto ainda chorando e tenta passar-lhe tranquilidade através das palavras.

- Menino, qual é o seu nome?

- Larry.

- Está bem, Larry, para de chorar, está tudo bem.

- Você vai me tirar daqui?

- Eu não posso, porque adultos não podem tocar nesse fogo, mas acredito que você, sendo uma criança, possa sair daí sem ficar machucado.

- Eu?! Vou me queimar, moço! Vai me queimar, vai doer!! – chora.

- Não... ouça! As crianças têm coração e alma puros, os adultos não. Eles já cometeram muitos erros e essas chamas não perdoam quem erra e as maldades cometidas pelas pessoas.

- Mas eu sou mau, moço! – chora mais ainda – Quando eu fui na piscina eu fiz xixi dentro d'água.

Mulder sorri pelas idéias ingênuas da criança.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Venha... – estende-lhe a mão do outro lado da porta - eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir passar.

O garoto anda, mas com receio, para mais próximo das chamas, porem engolindo o chôro.

Mulder pensa, duvidando se tomara a atitude correta.

"Se você existir, Deus, e estiver me ouvindo, não permita que eu esteja na verdade conduzindo essa criança para a morte."

Mulder gesticula chamando o garoto:

- Vem, Larry! Confie! Acredite no que estou dizendo!

A criança, finalmente, fecha os olhos e corre em direção da porta. Seu pequeno corpo mergulha naquelas chamas.

Mulder sente seu coração palpitar pela emoção. Sua garganta aperta-se de angústia. Sente desejo de que aqueles segundos passem rapidamente, pois parecem-lhe infinitos.

A criança traspassa as chamas e seu pequeno corpo cai ao chão.

Mulder aproxima-se, nervoso, porem observando bem, percebe que não há ferimento algum sobre a pele da criança.

O garoto parece despertar.

- Desmaiei de susto! – exclama, baixinho em sua fraquinha voz infantil.

Mulder abraça carinhosamente o menino, toma-o no colo.

- Muito bem, Larry! – afaga-lhe os lisos cabelos sentindo-se aliviado da tensão do momento anterior e procura disfarçadamente tampar-lhe os olhos, para que não possa ver o horrível estado em que tinham ficado os corpos daqueles que tinham sido seus pais.

Mulder sai com ele do apartamento.

No corredor aparece um Bombeiro:

- Ei, olha o garoto aqui! – alerta Mulder.

- Deixe que eu o levo. – diz o Bombeiro.

- Vá, menino! Você foi muito valente hoje! Mostrou que tem um coração muito limpo. Continue assim sempre.

- Você também é bonzinho... – diz a criança.

Mulder lhe agradece com um sorriso amável e volta-se para o Bombeiro, dizendo:

- Se realmente vocês pretendem salvar vidas, salvem primeiro os homens e mulheres. As crianças não correm risco de vida com queimaduras neste incêndio.

- Está louco! – fica abismado o soldado do fogo.

- Pergunte a Larry e entenda. Agora eu tenho que procurar uma pessoa. – completa.

Mulder sai pelo corredor em passos largos, toma seu celular e digita.

- Scully!

- Mulder! – responde a moça pelo telefone.

- Sabe aquele homem que eu vim procurar? Diziam ser um padre, mas eu não acredito

muito.

- E não é mesmo, Mulder. Quando descobri o nome dele, percebi que se tratava na verdade de Ronald Knox , um ladrão de artefatos religiosos. Eu vim justamente para capturá-lo numa Assembléia de Padres e Bispos na Catedral, daqui a três dias. Esse homem infiltra-se entre os religiosos, usando nomes falsos de paróquias inexistentes.

- Tenha cuidado com ele. Tomou a minha arma. – avisa Mulder.

- Eu já sabia, Mulder... – faz uma pausa - Ele a está apontando pra mim, agora.

Scully desliga o telefone.

Assim como Knox aponta a arma para a Agente, ela faz o mesmo com ele, no saguão do hotel.

No andar Mulder assustado, atravessa o corredor rapidamente.

Repentinamente, uma porta se abre e uma mulher em chamas sai dela, berrando e caindo em seguida esticada no chão do corredor, bloqueando a passagem de ponta a ponta.

Mulder procura o apartamento mais próximo e entra.

Vai até a janela e sai por ela, usando a estreita marquise. Olha à sua volta e vê, pelo menos, umas quinze pessoas na mesma situação em andares diferentes. Ouve um som de pancada perto dele e observa que um abajur no apartamento no qual entrara, cai sobre a janela, incendiando-lhe as esquadrias. Ele percebe, então, ser impossível retornar, voltar dali. Arrasta-se, grudado às paredes, pisando sobre a marquise em direção à janela do apartamento seguinte.

No mesmo instante Scully e Ronald continuam apontando as armas simultâneamente, um para o outro.

- Para onde espera ir agora, Knox? Abaixe sua arma e renda-se.

- Não! Eu tenho que conseguir formar a minha coleção para a Glória de Deus... – fala com olhos nervosos, que parecem tremer dentro das órbitas.

- Você mesmo sabe que Deus não está a favor de sua atitude. Você conseguiria sobreviver a essas chamas?

O falso padre sabe que na verdade não passa de um ímpio, apesar de querer convencer-se a si mesmo que não. Recua alguns passos, assustado. Com este movimento, e aproximando-se dos restos do balcão do qual restavam somente cinzas e carvão, uma chama acende-se novamente tal qual uma tocha de fogo, como se quisesse lamber seu corpo, mas ele não estava próximo o suficiente.

Ronald olha com os cantos dos olhos aquelas chamas, sem perder a Agente de vista.

- Isto é fogo... do inferno? – pergunta, murmurando.

- Eéé... e se você acabar morrendo aqui... vai pra lá.

A Agente, apesar do seu ceticismo, que faz parte de sua personalidade, resolve neste momento aderir à teoria de Mulder e mesmo à da sua fé religiosa, porque poderia ajudá-la a terminar aquela situação por um modo menos complicado.

- Quem lhe garante que também você não vai pra lá...? Lembra? O caminho do Senhor é uma porta estreita ... quem sabe se nós dois entraremos pela porta larga? Hein?

Scully fraqueja neste momento, tomando consciência de que a fé nunca foi muito forte dentro de si e que apesar de sempre estar do "lado do bem" sua alma pode estar condenada à agonia eterna, assim como Ronald e outras pessoas piores, bem como naquele instante ser tão vulnerável às chamas como qualquer pecador.

Repentinamente um grupo de pessoas desce afobadamente pelas escadas fazendo grande estardalhaço. Saem tão nervosos, como uma manada de búfalos, empurrando tudo o que há pela frente, inclusive a Agente Scully, que cai e tem o seu revólver chutado para longe dela, acidentalmente por um indivíduo desatento.

O grupo sai do salão deixando Scully e Ronald a sós novamente.

Ronald sorrí, vendo-a caída e sem sua arma.

- Sabe, moça? Estou certo de que deve haver mais gente para me pegar lá fora e então não posso sair daqui. – faz uma pausa olhando para todos os lados – E aqui está bem quente, não? – aproxima-se mais um pouco dela – Por que não tira o seu casaco? – diz com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto aponta- lhe a arma.

Scully o olha surpresa e assustada.

- Tira logo! – diz o bandido. – Eu, realmente, não sou um padre e por isso não sou capaz de resistir à vontade da carne, vendo sua beleza.

Scully não atende o mandado do homem, mas ele coloca o dedo junto ao gatilho ameaçando aperta-lo.

Scully então retira o pesado agasalho.

- Jogue-o fora! – ordena Knox.

Ela faz o que ele manda, porém na direção de seu rosto.

Knox esquiva-se do casaco e volta a apontar a arma, dando um risada sarcástica.

- Truque velho! Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso. - rosna ele - Agora tire seu paletó.

A expressão de Scully é de terror , que toma conta dos seus grandes olhos azuis.

Agora a Agente acaba por obedecer à ordem do homem, ficando vestida somente com a blusa branca.

- Jogue fora, vamos!

Scully arremessa o paletó ao chão próximo a ele e sua gola é pisada pelo bandido, que demonstra não permitir que ela o pegue de volta.

Knox agacha –se junto à Agente com um semblante malicioso.

O casaco de Scully caíra com uma ponta da peça da roupa encostando no balcão que continua em chamas. O paletó também caíra tocando numa parte do casaco. Ambas as peças do vestuário servem como uma ponte para que o fogo infernal passe por elas, atingindo os pés de Knox em poucos décimos de segundos.

Ele grita coberto pelas chamas.

Se não fosse Scully rolar no chão, o cadáver do ladrão de artefatos em chamas a tocaria e este também seria o seu fim.

Scully , com medo no olhar, observa os últimos gritos e movimentos musculares de Knox, enquanto tenta recuperar-se para procurar Mulder. Em pouco tempo a moça está nas escadas, voltando a chamá-lo:

- Mulder!! Mulder!!

E ninguém responde.

Ela corre pelo corredor do prédio olhando de porta em porta.

- Mulder!

Continua subindo e indo de andar em andar sem nada encontrar como resposta.

Scully toma o celular e disca.

Quando atende do outro lado, logo ela fala:

- Mulder, sou eu! Você está bem?

- Ainda estou, mas se eu continuar aqui, vou pegar um resfriado...

- Onde você está?

- Na marquise, entre as janelas dos apartamentos 504 e 505. Numa delas o abajur caiu e no outro um armário virou, ambos em chamas caíram contra as janelas e as esquadrias de alumínio pegaram fogo, também. E eu... estou aqui no meio. Não dá pra me arranjar uma asa delta, Scully?  
Os Bombeiros, Mulder, não podem lhe ajudar? Jogue-se na rede, Mulder! – fala aflita.

- Já a usaram antes de mim, Scully... um homem em chamas que saltou nela, queimando a ele, a rede, e mais os Bombeiros que a seguravam... como todos somos maus, não Scully?

- E a escada magyrus, Mulder?

- Tem um monte de gente na fila, Scully... e tem uma porção de mulheres bonitas aqui. Quem você acha que vão salvar primeiro?

- Então eu vou...

- NÃO! - grita, assustado – Não se pode apagar nem tocar nessas chamas, você vai... – pára de falar ao perceber que a parceira havia desligado o telefone.

Mulder, agora, está aflito receando que Scully corra risco de vida tanto quanto ele.

Scully dirige-se para o corredor do quinto andar e vai passando os olhos pelos números presos às portas dos apartamentos.

Atinge, então, o de número 504 e penetra na antes luxuosa sala totalmente queimada; ela procura lugar para ir colocando os pés, pois muita é a cinza, as brasas e objetos carbonizados.

Dirige-se à próximo da janela aberta com as esquadrias em chamas, gritando.

- Mulder!!!

Do lado de fora, equilibrando-se na marquise, com o corpo colado à parede, Mulder ouve seu chamado.

- Scully! Sai daí! - grita aflito - Não venha! Fique longe da janela!

Quanto mais ouve os gritos do parceiro mais ela esforça-se para conseguir enxerga-lo do lado de fora.

Mulder por sua vez arrasta-se na parede para ficar mais próximo da janela. Já consegue vêr , do ângulo que pode, por entre o fogo, o interior do ambiente acinzentado onde está Scully.

- Scully! Pare! Não venha até aqui!

- Mulder! – ela retorna seu grito – Eu vou fazer até o impossível para tirá-lo daí, Mulder!

Perturbada, aflita, desnorteada, com o coração aos pulos vê a mão de Mulder que faz sinal para ela, agitando-se lá fora.

- Mulder! Você vai conseguir sair daí!

- Scully! Está me ouvindo?

- Sim, Mulder! – ela já tem nos olhos apavorados lágrimas dançando no azul de suas pupilas.

- Scully, se eu não conseguir sair dessa... – pausa – Scully! - fala mais alto – Quero só conseguir falar uma coisa...

- O que é Mulder? O que é? – grita, angustiada.

- Eu trouxe você para um mundo horrendo, de coisas estranhas... fiz você perder muito da sua vida... até a sua irmã, com a minha busca insana por algo que nem sei se vale a pena.

- Não diga isso, Mulder! Eu quero continuar essa busca, com você! Não me interessa o resultado final depois!

- Eu adoro você Scully! -Mulder afastando-se um pouco e escondendo o rosto atrás das chamas e da parede com receio. – Quero lhe falar que eu amo você. - nota quietude no lugar em que ela está - Scully? Scully?! Essa não!

Mas ela não estava mais lá para ouvi-lo. Já havia partido para o corredor onde lá olha tudo que há espalhado pelo chão deixado pelos desesperados durante a fuga das chamas, sendo um desses objetos um trilho de cortina que encontra junto ao rodapé e pega-o.

Volta ao apartamento onde estava, trazendo aquele objeto.

- Scully! – ainda gritava o Agente desde que ela saiu.

- Mulder! – responde ela- Vem! Pegue o trilho!

- Não adianta! Se o fogo tocar o trilho ele vai passar direto para nossas mãos! Não há nada para ser feito, Scully!

A Agente abaixa o trilho de metal. Seu coração e seu cérebro trabalham simétricamente na intenção de salvar o parceiro. Ela fica cabisbaixa por saber que apesar de ser triste, o que Mulder lhe disse parece ser certo.

O olhar triste da mulher vê a cruz de ouro que carrega no pescoço, pega-a na mão e pensa:

- Talvez uma pessoa que eu nunca quis ouvir ouça a mim neste momento.- aperta a cruz na mão e reza. – Pai nosso...que estais no céu...santificado seja o teu nome... Eu não me lembro! - exclama frustrada.

A Agente nem ao menos lembrava das orações que sua mãe ensinara quando era uma criança; à medida em que foi crescendo, seu ceticismo também e até os costumes mais simples dos católicos de orar antes de dormir e depois de acordar já não faziam parte de sua rotina há muitos anos.

- O que está fazendo Scully?

- Ele vai lhe salvar, Mulder.

- Quem?

- Deus!

Agora ela pega mais firmemente ainda o crucifixo, fecha os olhos e fala em voz baixa:

- Senhor, criador de todas as coisas, me perdoe por ter simplesmente esquecido as orações que me foram ensinadas. Eu sei que o caminho da Igreja me foi mostrado várias vezes e eu recusei, mas me lembro que Jesus Cristo disse que se deve perdoar as pessoas setenta vezes sete. Não quero que pense que estou usando esta frase para abrandar meu erro, sei que não mereço, mas lhe imploro que olhe com sua infinita misericórdia para nós e veja que não somos nada. Não faça do nada, menos ainda, Senhor. Abrande sua ira contra nós. – diz derramando lágrimas sem cessar.- Por favor meu Deus!

A agente Federal sente uma força destemida surgir em seu coração. Pega o trilho de cortina e o segura pondo uma das pontas para fora da janela, para que Mulder a segure.

Pedaços de pintura do teto caem junto a ela, mas ela nem vira-se para olhar.

- Cuidado, Scully! O fogo vai usar o trilho para atingi-la. Largue isso aí!

- Ele não pode me atingir Mulder! Deus está comigo, eu tenho certeza! E com você também! Pense nele neste momento da sua vida Mulder! Por que você acredita em tudo menos em Deus?! – repreende o parceiro.

Mulder sente-se convencido pelas palavras de Scully e agarra o objeto metálico com firmeza.

- Eu quero acreditar que existe um Deus olhando para mim agora!- diz convicto.

- Vem! – diz ela sem dúvidas de sucesso.

Ela então puxa o trilho para dentro com toda a força que seus braços femininos lhe permitiam.

Mulder põe um dos pés sobre a esquadria ainda em chamas. Seu coração tem vontade de temer aquela ação, mas o Agente controlou os impulsos de sua alma.

Mulder intacto, é puxado de volta ao apartamento.

Scully que usa muita força ao puxa-lo, acaba desequilibrando e caindo ao chão, e Mulder tendo sido puxado com muita força cai, acidentalmente, sobre o corpo dela.

Os dois ficam ali parados, rosto contra rosto, juntos como jamais estiveram antes. O ar expirado das narinas de Mulder encontram-se com o ar expelido por Scully, ambos ofegantes. Os olhos de Mulder buscam os olhos azuis dela, trocando ambos um olhar carinhoso entre si. Os lábios de Mulder então não resistem ao momento e aproxima-se mais do rosto de Scully dando-lhe um demorado beijo na testa.

- Ele nos ouviu, Scully. – é a única coisa que diz.

- Pode ser, mas será quando ele quiser. E quando isso acontecer é melhor que deixe este local inativo por muito tempo.

- Não sei se eu posso. Obrigado "senhor dos homenzinhos verdes." – diz irônico dando um tapinha no ombro de Mulder e saindo.

- Ai! - grita Mulder com dor no ombro.

- Deve ter sido na queda. Deixe-me ver. – diz a amiga, fazendo com que ele se abaixe para que possa examina-lo.

- É uma luxação. Os ossos de articulação do seu ombro sofreram um deslocamento e um deles deve estar comprimindo um nervo. Tudo bem, só haveria risco se fossem afetados vasos sanguíneos.

- Então eu gostaria que a médica mais competente que conheço fizesse os exames que precisassem no meu ombro. –diz à ela sorrindo.

Ela faz o mesmo gesto.

- Mulder?

- Sim.

- E se fossemos a um certo lugar, você aceitaria?

- Se não for um churrasco, tudo bem.

- Vamos até a igreja do Padre McCue.?

- Padre McCue?

- Eu gostaria de conversar com ele sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Apesar de tudo eu estou me sentindo fortalecida.

- Na sua fé?

- Sim.

- Até em mim já existe um pouco de fé. Talvez eu esteja me sentindo em dívida com o mundo celeste.

Os dois viram-se mais uma vez para o prédio incendiando mas com nenhum ser vivente em seu interior, as chamas parecem estar mais calmas por não ter a quem "punir".

Scully indaga baixo com uma voz preocupada, quase como pra si mesma:

- Quando ele se apagará?

- Quando Deus quiser. Responde o parceiro.

HOTEL PARADISE WAVE

ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS

Alguns poucos dias depois, o dono do Hotel já começara as obras de recuperação do edifício, apesar das ressalvas do Agente do FBI.

Homens trabalham no saguão, derrubando a marretadas algumas paredes prejudicadas pelo fogo. Outros carregam entulhos e ainda outros descascam a tinta queimada das paredes.

Um dos homens chega e deixa o carrinho de mão com uma pá dentro, perto do entulho dos restos do incêndio. Respira fundo para descansar, põe a mão no bolso da camisa e tira um cigarro de um maço e o põe na boca.

- Alguém tem isqueiro? Meus fósforos acabaram.- diz jogando o cigarro para o canto da boca enquanto fala.

- Não fumamos. Faz mal! - responde um homem que descascava a pintura.

- Quem não fuma também morre.- diz irritado o homem, que então pega a pá, enche-a com entulho e despeja no carrinho.

Vê que no local que acabara de cavar há umas brasas do que seriam restos de móveis. Ele agacha-se e com o cigarro na boca encosta-o nas brasas na intenção de acende-lo.

THE END


End file.
